Mountains of Mischief
by Affy Taffy
Summary: An 18-year old male is traveling around the land after leaving the village he used to hang out at. Eventually he arrives at the mountains far from any village where he was taken hostage. As time goes by, he refuses to say anything and continues to sit around. What will become of him? What will happen as time goes by? Accepting OC's! (if already read it, I changed a little already!)


**I have been motivated to write this. I am not likely to stop writing this story.**

* * *

Rain. Dark clouds blocking the sun to cover everything in darkness. The storm drew closer, soaking anything that is out in the open. The rain continues hitting my head as I sit there on a bench like I have for not too long now, and I have no hesitation to leave anymore. I have nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1: Who Am I Now?

The rain continues to hit my head at a rapid speed. My grey hoodie jacket and jeans, all soaked dreadfully. I have been sitting here for a couple of days now after many things having happened to me. I have no reason of staying here anymore. I can't stand being here anymore if there is nothing that anyone will let me do.

I finally left that place and traveled for the mountains. I passed by villages and homes, not bothering to enter or talk to anyone no matter what, except to help just a little bit along the way if it was needed, as I headed for the mountains.

When I made it to the mountains to continue traveling, I was greeted by some ninjas of some sort who did not in any way look very happy. I just stood there, not moving or anything suspicious. I only stood there. Eventually, one of them came down to get a closer look at my face which was covered in the shadows of my hood, though I refused to let them look at my face quite yet. Acknowledging my denial of seeing my face, two grabbed me by both sides and took me hostage within a cavern of the mountains. Even if I were to try looking for this place they took me to, I would have never found it: there were four mountains very close to each other and in a square formation, and I had ended up getting thrown into the side of a mountain where there actually was no wall at all. They followed behind and pushed me on. I had plenty of time. I had nothing else of this earth that I needed anymore.

"For a prisoner, he's quite calm and obedient," a male voice called out, sounding like a ten year old. I heard the voice from my left.

"Shut it," another male voice called out to the first, but his voice was from the right and sounded more of a young adult and as if his mind was messed up. After that, I heard no other voices, although I could tell by the echoes that there was at least one other that was behind me. Soon we arrive in a large cavern with a few houses built out of the earth of the mountain, which looked kind of stupid.

"Machiko, we have a prisoner you need to look at," a girl from behind me echoed. On the other side of the cavern a girl came out of the largest of the houses and walked over to me. She had long blonde hair with bangs reaching her mouth, a black headband pushing her bangs upwards somewhat, and black almost skin-tight black long sleeve shirt and pants with the collar of her shirt climbing halfway up her neck.

"Why did you bring this person here," she snapped at the other three behind me, staring at me.

"We, uh, found him walking around," the older male slowly cleared up. "Sanali-chan had gone up to look at his face, but—"

"I've told you that I don't want you to call me that," Sanali said shyly. "He refused to show us his face and wouldn't let us remove the hood, so—"Machiko stood there tense.

"You are ninjas. He is a retarded idiot. You are so dumb, all of you," she murmured. Takashi was ticked but she seemed to be a shy one from the looks of it, since it sounded like she was walking away slowly. I was about to turn my head to have a good view of what the three that were behind me looked like, but I was knocked out by getting hit pretty good at the back of my neck.

* * *

"Are you okay," Sanali, recognizing the voice, quietly asked. Now that I could see her, she had brown hair that was under her blank headband with the same sort of clothing as Machiko, but was more of a grey color. I refused to say a single word to her. "I'm sorry about Machiko. She can be a meanie at times…" by the way she spoke, she sounded like a sixteen year old, as well as looking like a sixteen year old.

"She told you not to talk to her," a male voice called out from behind the corner.

"Leave me alone for once, Takashi," Sanali sighed. Takashi looked, and was, a little nine year old boy that sounded like the one to my left when I was taken here. He had short, buzzed blue hair that flared in all directions, and wore dark blue clothing that was much looser than what the girls had.

"I don't have to listen to you," he laughed and ran off. Sanali looked back over to me and put her head down.

"He's always like that, and I apologize—" she was about to continue when she was interrupted once again by the other male that was to my right when I was taken here, and he did look like his mind was messed up. He had a big round body, quite taller than anyone I've seen, short black hair with what seemed to be a really dark purple suit that was more loose than what the girls had just like Takashi.

"She really did say to not say anything to prisoner," his voice echoed.

"Fuyuki, please," she begged. "Stop getting into my business."

"I'm only saying that's what she told us," Fuyuki whispered. "If she finds out, you'll be in one heck of trouble." Sanali shooed him away with her hands and he walked off. I looked at her with an expression that Sanali noticed. "What? I felt that I needed to talk to you, is there something so wrong with that?" I sat there not saying anything. "I guess you don't care that I want to help, and since you won't say anything, I'll just go back to sitting around doing nothing." Her soft, soft voice was in a sort of angry tone trying to talk to me, and she eventually left while I sat there doing nothing.

* * *

It felt like maybe about two hours when Fuyuki came back alone and grabbed me, escorting me to the main cavern where Machiko was waiting.

"I have come up with a deal," she began. "A deal that could be cruel for you." I looked at her like I didn't care and continued looking around the cavern again with my hood still over my head so they couldn't see my face as if ignoring her. She walks up to me and slaps my face, knocking me onto the ground. "Pay attention to me when I'm talking to you!" She backed up to where she was beforehand. "Now, the deal is you can tell us who you are and what you want and depending on your answer, we will kill you, hold you here forever, or let you go. You also could just stay shut up and just stay in the 'jail' forever. The other option is we fight and if you win, you stay here and help guide us, and if you lose we kill you." I looked around with my face still covered up. "Oh yea, another deal we could make is if you show us your face, and we'll make you our bodyguard."

"Can I stab him," Takashi mumbled from behind Fuyuki, who slapped at him.

"She doesn't want anyone talking while she talks to the prisoner," Fuyuki explained to him, and when he looked over at Machiko, she was glaring evily at the two of them and they began freaking out and shivering.

"So what will it be?" Machiko stood there waiting for me to say or do something. I of course just stood there doing nothing but looking around the cavern. She again slapped me, and I again fell onto the ground, but as I got up, my hood slowly slipped from my face so she could just barely see my face. When I noticed she could see my face, I pushed the hood back to reveal just my face, leaving the hood on my head. I had a light mustache still barely growing in and red eyes, glaring at Machiko, who stood there.

"Know what, with the way you're glaring at me, I'm just going to kill you here and now."

"That's rude," I grumbled, and she punches me in the face.

"Let's see what you got," she snapped.

"What is the point in lecturing me with pointless deals if you're just going to look at my face and try to kill me," I pointed out.

"And _try_ to kill you? I _will_ kill you!" She grabs some shurikens from her pockets and shot them right at me, but I disappear in the blink of an eye, the shurikens just barely buzzing by Fuyuki, who then runs away out of the cavern with Takashi climbing up his back. Machiko looks at the ground then slaps the ground, the earth around her shaking. Pillars of stone began rising from the earth, aiming for me as I ran around. "So you're a ninja, too?"

"I'm not a ninja anymore," I snapped angrily. "I quit being a ninja." Another pillar of stone launched at me but I easily dodged it. "But your skills as a ninja are weak." Angrily, she made the earth below me crumble up to make a hole, but I had ran off before it could drag me into the empty space below that she had made. I come up from behind and put my arm around her neck. "Now let me be. You're obviously no match for me."

"Whatever, master," she murmured, confusing me.

"I'm not anyone's master, I was walking through the mountains when you all took me. I'm traveling around alone."

"I told you that if you won, you would become our leader," she said angrily. "It doesn't matter what you say or do, we're going to follow you." I stood there.

"Why don't you just stay here then? What if I told you to stay here?"

"We wouldn't, and we would follow you," she snapped.

"There's nothing I can do about this, is there," I sighed, knowing she would say yes.

"Pretty much." Takashi, Sanali and Fuyuki come back into the cavern watching the two of them.

"Fine. Just call me Hikaru," I murmured. "This'll only be a base, but I'm going to travel around still every once in a while, but I will travel alone when I get those chances."

"Fine," Machiko grumbled. "Can you let me go now?" I removed my arm from around her neck, and she turned around to look at me, along with the other three.

"I guess I'm stuck with you four. Just don't ask me to do anything too often," I said somewhat annoyed. "I have lots to think about and do."

* * *

**Please review this chapter for me and help me make this better as I continue writing this!**

**I am open to any OC's for this story as well!**


End file.
